


You Keep What You Kill

by Savageseraph



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Knives, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Furian knife is cool against Vaako's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep What You Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/profile)[**merry_gentry**](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Riddick/Vaako and "you keep what you kill."

The Furian knife is cool against Vaako's throat. It opens a light gash in his skin as he swallows reflexively, and Vaako shivers, tries not to move, not to breathe too deeply, not to swallow again. The grip on his hair that has his head pulled back, neck arched, loosens. The blade moves away from his skin.

"I wasn't expecting you." The words are more explanation than apology.

Riddick sighs heavily, steps into Vaako's line of sight. He's half naked, chest bare, and Vaako wonders if Riddick was expecting someone else. The thought leaves him unsettled, off balance. He wonders if Riddick can tell.

"You were supposed to be entertaining your lady tonight, weren't you?"

Vaako tenses, feels Riddick's words slice as surely as his blade. Warmth colors his cheeks as he looks away from the other man.

"What happened?" Riddick moves closer, stops behind Vaako. "Did you find her with another in your bed?" He leans forward so the length of his body is pressed against Vaako.

Vaako leans back, barely aware that he's moved, that he's gravitated toward Riddick's heat. Riddick's cock, hard and heavy, presses insistently against his ass, and his own begins to stir in response.

"Did you?" Riddick's lips brush his ear as he speaks, and Vaako shakes his head. "What was it then?" His arm slides around Vaako's waist, fingers touching and teasing him through his pants.

"I...." Vaako shivers, moans softly as he cants his hips into Riddick's touch, rubs his erection against Riddick's palm. "I..." He flushes, shame tingeing his voice as he murmurs, "I couldn't...."

"Couldn't?" Riddick undoes Vaako's pants, frees his cock. He curls calloused fingers around it, testing Vaako's interest. "You don't seem to have that problem now."

Vaako moans, thrusts into Riddick's hand. "I tried. I tried, and she tried, but she could not move me." He shivers. "I _couldn't._ All I could think about was your touch, bending to take your cock." He cries out as Riddick's fingers tighten around him. "It was all I wanted."

Riddick's soft growl is the only warning Vaako has before the other man bends him over the back of a chair and kicks his legs as far apart as his pants will allow. "Then _take_ it."

Even though they've been fucking, Riddick is big enough that it hurts with only spit to ease the way, and the pain of being fucked open makes Vaako even harder. Harder than his wife ever had. He struggles to take Riddick deeper, to ride his thrusts. He begs for more, choking on cries as Riddick gives it to him, thrusts punishing and hard as his nails bite into Vaako's cock. He screams, clamps down hard around Riddick as he comes, feels Riddick spill inside him.

Riddick slides an arm around Vaako's chest, tugs him upright, murmurs in his ear. "I'm going to fuck you again. Soon as I can." He growls softly. "Often as I can."

Vaako nods, hides a satisfied smile. He expects nothing less from Riddick, who seems more than content to keep what he has killed.


End file.
